five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Nights at Skinner's/Ham Heist DLC
Six Nights at Skinner's: Ham Heist is a free DLC for Six Nights at Skinner's, created by DerpDev Studios with the assistance of their two new recruits, Demonic BB and Pinkyrocket. It is a prequel to the original game and explains the events of the mysterious "Hamburger Robbery of '96", adding 6 bonus enemies and 1 bonus night featuring brand new mechanics. Official Storyline The past has come back to haunt you. In this brand new, COMPLETELY free no-microtransactions-whatsoever DLC for Six Nights at Skinner's, play as Mr. Seymour Skinner himself and take a blast to the past as you venture through the basement of Krustyburger, defending yourself against bizarre threats such as Itchy and Scratchy animatronics and even... Sideshow Mel in a security unifor- surely this is a typo - on a treacherous quest for mouthwatering hamburgers. Oh, and in doing so, discover the truth behind the m y s t e r i o u s Hamburger Robbery of '96. Otherwise known as the secret behind disguising fast food as your own cooking. What delightfully devilish man came up with that idea, eh? Anyway, I wish you the best of luck, neighboreeee... I MEEAANNN, um... er... friend? Pal? Chum? Anything other than neighbore- er... yeah, you get what I mean. Hehe... heh. - Nameless Entity That Has No Importance To The Lore Of This DLC Whatsoever DLC Gameplay The DLC's bonus night can be accessed via an icon in the bottom right corner of the title screen, simply named "Ham Heist". Hovering over it gives some extra information. Upon starting, you will be greeted with a cutscene... Opening Cutscene Cutscene begins with the scene from the original “Steamed Hams” clip, where Skinner is “stretching his calves” on the windowsill, then runs off to buy hamburgers from Krustyburger. From there, it continues, unlike before. Seymour dashes across the road, leapfrogging over a car as it passes by. He then trips on a stone, and we get a reference to the “Peter Griffin Tripping” meme. It then cuts to him running into the Krustyburger, slamming the door shut behind him and panting heavily. There is a very long queue in front of him. Seymour: “Oh egads, that queue’s way too long! I’ll never get through it on time for Chalmers…” Suddenly, he spies a mysterious door on the opposite side of the room. It reads, “BASEMENT: Authorised personnel only!” Seymour (scratching his chin): “There’s bound to be TONS of hamburgers down there! I’d best go down and take a look… delightfully devilish once again!” He runs over to the door, then stops to make sure the coast is clear. Then, when nobody is looking, he slips through the door. We then hear him tumbling down the stairs, making noises of pain as the door swings shut behind him. Tutorial The gameplay begins at the bottom of the basement staircase, in Hallway A. It is very dark. Seymour (the player character) says: "Boy, is it dark in here? Good thing I brought my lighter!" The player then pulls out their lighter. This acts as the game's flashlight and its light follows the mouse cursor. However, its light doesn't stay forever. There is a Light meter in the bottom right corner of the screen which shows how long the lighter has left. Once the lighter goes out, you must press SHIFT to relight it, which will leave you unable to do anything for 5 seconds. Suddenly, robotic clashing and maniacal laughter can be heard in the distance. Seymour says: "Oh, egads! What in the world was that? I'm not alone in here, that's for sure... I'd best find something to defend myself with." The player will then enter the DLC's tutorial. The DLC is point-and-click free-roam. When in rooms, you can look around with your mouse cursor, press S to turn behind you, and click on doors/items to enter them/interact with them. In hallways, you have the added mechanic of walking forward by holding W. In order to progress, you must find four items scattered around the basement: a spare axe prop, a mouse trap prop, a box of fries and a can of soda. These three things will be your main lines of defense in-game. No animatronics are active during this time; it is here simply to get used to the controls. The Krusty Meal returns from the original game, acting as an inventory for items and containing 4 total slots. It is in the bottom left corner of the screen. A minimap can be seen above it, which will help you make your way around. Upon completing the tutorial, more robotic clashing will be heard in the distance. Seymour says: "Alright, I'm ready for battle. Let's dance, boys!" The main gameplay then begins... Main Gameplay The goal of the main gameplay is to find 8 hamburgers scattered around the basement. They change location every time, which makes it harder to form a strategy. There are also three types of pick-ups scattered around; fries, drinks and mouse traps, which can all stack up to 5 at once. Upon entering the main gameplay, a Hunger meter will appear in the top left corner of the screen, returning from the original game. You must collect fries and drinks in order to replenish your Hunger. They come in three different sizes: Small (+1 Hunger), Medium (+2 Hunger) and Large (+4 Hunger). The bigger they are, the rarer they get. They also come in different variants: Fry Variants - Regular Fries (default) - Cheesy Fries (give 1 extra Hunger than usual) - Rainbow Fries (very rare, max out your Hunger; do not come in sizes) Drink Variant - Soda (default) - Duff Beer (decreases the AI of one random animatronic temporarily) - All-Syrup (gives you a "sugar rush"; allows you to walk faster down hallways/into rooms and turn faster temporarily) You must also collect mouse traps, which are explained in Robo-Itchy's mechanic below. Now here are the various antagonists you amy encounter... Antagonists Jailbreak Bob Sideshow Bob has managed to break out of prison and taken shelter in the basement of Krustyburger. And furthermore, he won't let anybody find out his hiding place. He will occasionally appear peeking round doorways, but won't do anything to harm you. However, if you hear him breathing down your neck, quickly turn around and shine your lighter in his eyes for 3 seconds to stun him and scare him away. Security Mel/Trainee Teeny Due to budget cuts, Krusty has had to relocate Sideshow Mel to the dayshift temporarily, with the assistance of Mr. Teeny. After hearing some shuffling noises in the basement, he's come down to take a look! Security Mel will patrol the hallways. When walking up and down the hallways yourself, if you hear his footsteps behind you, stay completely still until you hear them fade away. Otherwise, he'll get up close and personal with his taser, ending your run! He may also occasionally send Trainee Teeny after you. He will crawl about on the ceiling above you and poke his head down every so often. Quickly whack him with your axe, or he'll run off with your lighter! Robo-Itchy The first of three IaS animatronics, which were left to rot after Tom and Jerry sued KrustyCo and the show was cancelled. Jailbreak Bob's reprogrammed two to kill, which means Robo-Itchy's axe won't be a prop no more! He always takes a straight path right towards you. You must keep collecting and laying down mouse traps in rooms in order to slow him down. If he makes it to you, let's just say you won't enjoy what's lodged in your forehead next. Scratchy-Bot The second of the three IaS animatronics. Similarly to Robo-Itchy, Scratchy-Bot has also been reprogrammed by Jailbreak Bob to kill, and is now thirsty for school teacher flesh! Scratchy-Bot will lay down bear traps in doorways, so keep your eyes peeled. If you accidentally step in one, you will get caught in it and the cat shall pounce! Escape Stage Upon finding all eight hamburgers, the place begins to slowly turn red. Seymour will say: "Ugh... I'm feeling kinda loopy... I'd best get outta here as soon as possible!" Suddenly, the player begins hallucinating. The entire basement begins crumbling and has turned a dark shade of red. The goal now is to make it back to the staircase and escape. An Insanity meter has also been added to the top right corner of the screen! The meter will slowly increase over time and your vision will become darker, and if you don't make it out in time, your run will end with a jumpscare from the final character... Phantom Klown Phantom Klown is the soul of Killer Klown, having returned to the past to torture Seymour Skinner for his misdeeds. He may not be fully real, but that won't stop him from being a nuisance. Prior to the Escape Stage, he can very rarely appear in rooms. Upon pointing your lighter at him, he will glitch out of existence. But now, he makes his appearance as a full-blown antagonist. He will sometimes appear rapidly fading into rooms. Quickly point your lighter at him to scare him away. Otherwise, if he fully fades in, he will jumpscare you, giving you a temporary blackout and adding one bar to your Insanity meter! He will also jumpscare you (this time killing you) if the Insanity meter reaches its max. Upon making it to the staircase, quickly click on it to escape and access the final cutscene... Ending Cutscene The cutscene begins with a shot of the Basement door from earlier. Suddenly, Seymour Skinner, having disguised himself with a robber’s mask and with a sack of hamburgers slung over his shoulder, peeks out and looks around. A waiter passes by and he quickly dives back in. It cuts to behind the basement door, at the top of the steps. Seymour (whispering): “How in the name of Groening am I gonna get out of this one?” He peeks out again. Another waiter passes by. Seymour grins evilly, then pulls the waiter through the basement door with him. Muffled screaming and banging noises can be heard. It cuts to behind the door, where we see Seymour tying up the waiter. He steps back out, now in the waiter’s uniform and holding the waiter’s cap over his head as to disguise himself. The waiter’s muffled screaming can still be heard behind the door. Seymour: “Let’s do thi- I mean… puts on an impression of the waiter ''Let’s do this!” ''Seymour simply walks across the room. He makes it to the front door when suddenly, Krusty (the manager) comes up behind him. Krusty: “Hey, where do ya think you’re off to?!” Seymour (still putting on his waiter impression): “Uh… I’m just taking out the trash sir, hehe!” Krusty: “Oh, really now?! Lift that cap and GET BACK TO WORK!!” Seymour smiles under his cap. Suddenly, he whacks Krusty round the head with his sack of hamburgers, making him fall to the ground unconscious. He rushes out, when two security guards begin shooting at him. He quickly dives behind a parked car. Seymour: “What do I do, what do I do…?!” He spies his lighter, hidden in his pocket. Seymour: “I know just the thing…” He smiles, then suddenly throws the lighter at the security guards, lighting their uniforms on fire. They start screaming in pain. As they desperately try to put it out, Seymour takes his chance to run across the street back to his house, leapfrogging over another car as he does so. He dives under a bush and shuffles around a bit, then jumps back out in his normal clothes. He then climbs back through the kitchen window, and we hear the rest of “Steamed Hams” beginning to ensue. The camera zooms out, revealing police cars beginning to surround Krustyburger. The image fades out, and a newspaper spirals into view, revealing the headline article. “HAMBURGER ROBBERY OF ‘96”, with Seymour Skinner’s face plastered everywhere as the main suspect. Upon clicking to continue, the DLC credits begin to roll, with an extended version of the “Krusty the Clown Show” theme playing in the background. However, at the end of the credits… a post-credits scene. A voice begins singing “We’ll Meet Again” by Vera Lynn. A familiar, nasal-sounding voice. A voice belonging to… Baldi? As Baldi sings “We’ll Meet Again”, the camera pans Baldi’s body from bottom to top. As we reach his head, he lifts his head up, and then suddenly transforms into a nightmarish form of himself (the same one seen in the reveal teaser for Baldi’s Summer School), jumpscaring the player. Text then appears, reading: “BALDI’S SUMMER SCHOOL Coming soon to a fanon wiki near you...” The game then crashes. Upon re-opening it, the player is sent back to the title screen and awarded with the DLC side to the Extras menu, as well as their third Gold-Encrusted Ham. The Android's Dungeon The Android's Dungeon is an in-game store exclusive to the DLC, run by Comic Book Guy. In both the main game and Ham Heist, you can find Krusty Tokens randomly spawning which can be picked up. These can be spent on power-ups in the Android's Dungeon for both parts to the game. All items can be bought again after use. Ham Heist * Moldy Burger (15 Tokens) - repels antagonists away from you temporarily. Can be eaten at any time, but only used once. * Anti-Hunger Pill (10 Tokens) - can be eaten at any time, preventing your hunger from decreasing for one run. This means that if you die, you lose it. * Burger Radar (20 Tokens) - shows the locations of all eight hamburgers on the minimap for one run. If you die, you lose it. * "The Unbearables" Comic Book (5 Tokens) - makes you immune to Scratchy-Bot's bear traps for one run. If you die, you lose it. Main Game * Emergency Munchies (20 Tokens) - in case you're out of Steamed Hams, these can be eaten at any time in any room for one run, restoring your Hunger. 5 per packet. If you die, you lose them. * Flanders' Bible (15 Tokens) - sits on the staircase instead of the projector for one night, automatically repelling Steamed Agnes with Aurora Borealis. If you die, you lose it. Does NOT belong, has not belonged and shall never belong to Nameless Entity. ''' * Lisa's Buddha Statue (5 Tokens) - can be activated at any time, but only used once. Sits in the front lawn and intimidates the Simpsamalgam, holding him in place temporarily. * The Card (10 Tokens) - a trading card which resets every 24 hours with a new character from the main game. Upon purchasing, will deactivate said character for one night. If you die, you lose it. Easter Eggs Ham Heist Poochtron The third of the scrapped Itchy and Scratchy animatronics, whose real name can be found in the game files. Can be found deactivated in Robotics Storage, but does not do anything. His turn in the spotlight shall be saved for a later date... ;) 3 (Achievement) In the final cutscene, at the end of the scene where Skinner vaults over a car, a strange billboard can be seen behind Krustyburger for a split second. It seems to depict a familiar ringleader, a yellow bear and what looks like a comedian coyote... Upon clicking on it, a BB-like figure with horns holding up a sign that reads "NOT YET'''" will appear on the screen, followed by the number "3" in red (slightly obscured by static) for a split second before the game crashes. The player will then earn the "3" achievement upon re-opening the game. Krusty's Smoking Lounge (Achievement) The location of this mystery room can be seen on the minimap as shown in the gallery below. It is usually inaccessible, but if you can get past the various security locks, you can uncover what secrets lay behind the door... First off, a keycard can be found in the opening cutscene, atop one of the shelves behind the order counter. Simply click on it to pick it up, then upon entering the tutorial, go to the door and use the keycard on it. First security lock complete! The second security lock is CRT (Cigarette Recognition Technology). Simply find one of Krusty's old cigarettes in an ashtray in the Janitor's Closet, then use it on the door. The third and final one is a little trickier. It involves fishing a key out of Security Mel's back pocket. First, find a spare taser hidden in one of Security Mel's office drawers. Then, the next time you hear him behind you, stay still, and as the footsteps start fading away, quickly turn behind you and press "ENTER" to use your taser on him, making him fall to the ground unconscious! Finally, take the key out his back pocket and use it on the door to open it and see what's inside... The room itself is most definitely not a smoking lounge for Krusty, that's for sure. Instead, it is a DerpDev Studios workroom! Concept art littered all over the floor, small workspaces for each member of DerpDev and PCs lit up everywhere. The thing that will catch the player's eye is right in front of them: a large metal door. A piece of paper can be found on Caely's desk. Upon picking it up and reading it, a code can be found; "3405". Enter this code into the keypad beside the metal door, and it will slowly begin to open... All the lights in the room will suddenly flicker off. A large tank of sorts containing a mystery character can be seen behind the door, with the Project Enigma logo engraved on its base. It slowly lifts it head and opens its eyes, looking down at the player. A few seconds later, the tank glass suddenly shatters and it begins to climb out, reaching towards the player; revealing itself to be some sort of mangled Freddy hybrid... Shadow Bonnie will then jumpscare the player with a flickering image of his face obscured by static, and the game will crash. Upon re-opening it, the "Krusty's Smoking Lounge" achievement will be earned. Main Game Wrath of a Demon (Achievement) Very rarely, a red balloon with horns can be seen passing by in the front lawn. Upon clicking on it and popping it, a red Phantom BB with horns will jumpscare the player, returning them to the title screen and earning them the achievement, "Wrath of a Demon". This achievement commemorates Demonic BB joining DerpDev Studios. Super Nintendo Chalmers (Achievement) If you look closely, you can see a Super Nintendo Entertainment System on the floor beside the TV plugged into it. Very rarely, when eating a Steamed Ham, a pop-up will appear on the screen reading: "You found something hard and thin in your hamburger..." This is accompanied by a picture of a blank game cartridge below it. The cartridge will then be added to your Krusty Meal. Upon dragging the cartridge towards the SNES, it will be inserted and the TV will turn to static. Click on the TV to access the easter egg... It's a game named "Burger Blast", with the slogan: "It's SNaS on the SNES!" Upon clicking "Start" on the menu screen, you will enter the game. You play as Chalmers and must defend a plate of three Steamed Hams behind you from waves of enemies. Lose all of them, and it's Game Over. Killer Klowns and G.A.R.Ys will fly at you from the front and will steal one burger each if they touch you; Killer Klowns move in a straight line, whilst G.A.R.Ys move up and down. Press S to shoot at them, destroying them; the G.A.R.Ys are harder to defeat because of their unique movement pattern. Meanwhile, Steamed Agnes will occasionally peek down from above. When she does so, press W to shine Aurora Borealis in her eyes via the projector on the ground beside you to prevent her stealing a burger. The Steamed Ham will attack from below; when he crawls up, just shoot to kill. Finally, Steamed Seymour beside you will occasionally spit out more hamburgers onto your plate. Upon completing all three waves of enemies, you will enter the final boss: Super Skinner. He can spawn more Killer Klowns and G.A.R.Ys which will try to steal your hamburgers, so you must still defend against them. Meanwhile, he will shoot giant blue orbs at you. You must press SPACE to jump, dodging them, or they will give you an instant Game Over upon contact. Super Skinner's health bar can be seen in the top right corner of the screen; he has 50 total health. Once defeated, Super Skinner will be defeated and a "You Win!" screen will appear. The player will be sent back to the title screen, earning the achievement. Gallery jailbreak_bob.png|Jailbreak Bob security_mel_and_trainee_teeny.png|Security Mel + Trainee Teeny robo_itchy.png|Robo-Itchy scratchy_bot.png|Scratchy-Bot phantom_klown.png|Phantom Klown poochtron.png|Poochtron ham_heist_map.png|Ham Heist Map (created by Demonic BB) ham_heist_teaser.png|Reveal Teaser (DerpDev E3 - June 2018) hh_final_teaser.png|Final Teaser ham_heist_meme.png|"Fanart" by Thuyenthegreat